Gintama dan Horoskop
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Sedikit keluar dari kehidupan 'unik' yang dijalani oleh karakter-karakter Gintama. Inilah kegiatan yang mereka lakukan ketika berada di belakang layar alias ketika tidak ada satu penonton pun yang tahu. Berikut adalah Gintama dan Horoskop.


**Doumo, minna! ****P****ertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic di fandom Gintama. Sebenarnya saya sudah memiliki niat untuk membuat fanfic di fandom ini sejak lama, namun saya masih bingung memilih cerita yang tepat untuk anime satu ini. Well, saya tidak ingin mengubah jauh-jauh dari ide cerita aslinya. Semoga tidak membosankan. Selamat membaca!**

**Disclamer : Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki-**_**sensei**_**. Dan fanfic ini murni dari ide di dalam kepala saya—meskipun ide ini sudah terlalu **_**mainstream**_**.**

**Summary : Sedikit keluar dari kehidupan 'unik' yang dijalani oleh karakter-karakter Gintama. ****Inilah k****egiatan yang mereka lakukan ketika berada di belakang layar alias ketika tidak ada ****satu ****penonton pun yang tahu. Berikut adalah Gintama dan Horoskop.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humor, Slice of Life**

**Warning : Typo, EYD, imajinasi liar, OOC**

**Gintama dan Horoskop : 25 November**

Satu tahun berlalu setelah episode terakhir Gintama tayang. Di balik layar ketika para karakter di anime Gintama memiliki waktu luang yang lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan ketika mereka harus melakukan '_s__hooting_', orang-orang mulai menikmati hidupnya yang tenang.

Atau mungkin, mereka terlalu bosan dengan 'istirahat panjang' yang terjadi. Jika biasanya mereka harus bekerja siang-malam untuk mengejar _deadline_ penayangan, sejak tahun kemarin mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun selain menikmati hasil jerih payah mereka selama ini.

Dengan kata lain, seluruh karakter di anime Gintama kini adalah pengangguran. Bukan hanya sang pemeran utama saja, Sakata Gintoki, yang jadi pengangguran.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, mereka mulai melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak berfaedah hanya untuk membuang waktu.

Berkumpul di klub malam, bergosip ria, bersenang-senang dengan menghamburkan uang, yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah mereka membuat buku berisikan tanggal lahir dari masing-masing mereka dan mereka membuat perjanjian untuk melihat ramalan bintang, sebut saja horoskop, setiap hari di web yang sama.

Konyolnya, mantan anggota Kiheitai pun ikut melakukan hal itu.

...

_Kijima Matako_

Sebagai satu-satunya gadis yang tergabung dalam Kiheitai, Kijima Matako memiliki kebiasaan bangun pagi. Gadis itu terlihat lebih bersemangat dari hari-hari sebelumnya karena hari ini agak berbeda dari rutinitas membosankan yang biasa ia jalani.

Matako memiliki kesempatan untuk berkumpul dengan mantan anggota Kiheitai lagi karena mendapat undangan reuni langsung dari sang ketua, yaitu Takasugi Shinsuke.

Berhasil merapikan diri serta tempat tidur yang ia tempati, Matako bergerak megambil ponselnya dan segera mengakses laman ramalan bintang yang sudah disepakati oleh karakter Gintama lainnya.

Kelopak Matako langsung terbuka lebar ketika gadis itu melihat poin keberuntungan untuk dirinya hari ini. 89 poin, cukup tinggi karena mendekati angka 100. Sudah pastinya dia menjadi salah satu zodiak paling beruntung hari ini.

Dengan semangat, Matako langsung mengelus layar ponselnya untuk melihat bagian bawah web yang belum terlihat. Jemarinya berhenti bergerak ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan tulisan 'keberuntungan cinta'.

Matako melongo. Gadis itu segera menutupi mulutnya sendiri sambil menatap layar ponsel dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Menerima pengakuan dari seseorang yang telah memikirkanmu selama ini atau dua orang sekaligus. Hari ini pesona Anda akan bersinar sepenuhnya, sehingga Anda bisa jatuh cinta dengan percaya diri."

Suara Matako terdengar bersemangat ketika gadis itu membaca ramalan bintangnya sendiri. Jemarinya kembali bergerak. Seakan tidak peduli dengan ramalan-ramalan yang lain—tentang pekerjaan ataupun keuangan—Matako terlihat tertarik untuk melihat ramalan kompatibilitas asmara.

"Aku seorang capicorn dan Shinsuke-_sama_ leo," ia bergumam dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

Untuk kedua kalinya Matako membelalakkan mata dengan lebar. Kali ini bahkan ia menjatuhkan dirinya lagi di atas kasur hanya untuk 'kejang-kejang' dan berteriak tertahan di balik bantal.

Puas berteriak, gadis itu langsung membuang bantalnya sembarangan sembari berlari keluar kamar sambil menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat. Di lorong yang ia lewati, Matako mulai memanggil-manggil nama Takasugi.

Sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu menemukan sosok Takasugi yang sedang duduk bersama dua orang yang tak lain adalah Kawakami Bansai dan Takechi Henpeita. Mereka sedang berada di lobi hotel yang mereka tempati.

Takasugi pun mengalihkan pandangan untuk menatap Matako, namun ekspresinya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Ia tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takasugi ketika Matako berdiri di sampingnya

Dengan semangat dan senyum yang mengembang, Matako menyerahkan ponselnya pada Takasugi, "Kompatibilitas asmaraku dengan Shinsuke-_sama_ hari ini memiliki nilai 83 poin!" seru gadis itu sembari menutupi mukanya sendiri dengan dua tangan.

Bahkan Bansai dan Takechi pun terlihat tidak berkutik melihat tingkah Matako.

Takasugi sendiri kini sedang memincing, memperhatikan layar ponsel milik Matako seakan-akan sedang mencermati informasi yang terpampang di layar tersebut.

"Tapi, di peringkat pertama kompatibilitas asmaramu diduduki oleh cancer," ucap Takasugi dengan santai, matanya beralih menatap Matako yang kini balas menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget, "sepertinya Katsura akan menyatakan cintanya padamu," lanjut Takasugi tanpa rasa bersalah, "atau mungkin mantan _shogun_—Tokugawa Shigeshige."

"SHINSUKE-_SAMA_!" teriak Matako terdengar frustasi.

...

_Yamazaki Sagaru_

"Eh? 65 poin?"

Itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh pengintai Shinsengumi, Yamazaki Sagaru setelah dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Lelaki yang kini sedang terbaring di atas _futon_ itu sedang memandangi layar ponselnya dengan pandangan horor. Detik demi detik berlalu, tapi ia tetap berada di posisi sama dan tidak berkedip sekalipun.

"Peristiwa tidak terduga?"

Ekspresi Yamazaki terlihat makin mengerikan. Tidak mempedulikan kolom keberuntungan cinta dan keberuntungan keuangan, ia langsung tertarik untuk melihat kolom keberuntungan kerja.

"Orang yang mendekatimu hari ini memiliki maksud tersembunyi. Mungkin berbahaya untuk menilai orang dari sampul atau gelar saja."

Detik berikutnya Yamazaki terlihat berusaha keras untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Keringat mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

"Sialnya lagi, kenapa _fukuchou_ mengajak Shinsengumi untuk berkumpul kemarin," Yamazaki menyingkirkan ponsel dari pandangannya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar, "sekarang aku sedang berada di markas setelah sekian lama tidak datang ke tempat ini."

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Yamazaki. Matanya kembali terpejam, ekspresinya kini menunjukkan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam.

Ketika Yamazaki belum bisa keluar dari rasa terpuruknya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar yang sedang ditempati pengintai Shinsengumi itu bergeser terbuka. Sontak Yamazaki langsung menjerit histeris karena terkejut. Pandangannya sekarang terpusat pada pintu kamarnya.

Di depan pintu berdirilah si _oni no fukucho__u_, Hijikata Toshiro sedang menatap Yamazaki dengan dahi berkerut. Ia terlihat bingung dengan reaksi berlebihan yang ditunjukkan oleh bawahannya itu.

"Yamazaki," seakan tidak ingin berlama-lama kaget, ekspresi Hijikata langsung berubah jadi normal—ekspresi dingin yang biasa ia pasang kini terlihat, "cepat bangun, aku punya tugas untukmu."

Lagi-lagi ekspresi horor kembali terpasang di wajah Yamazaki, "_FUKUCHOU_?!" serunya terdengar nelangsa.

...

_Tsukuyo_

"65 poin?" ucap gadis berambut _blonde_ yang memiliki luka sayat di bagian wajah. Dahinya kini berkerut, matanya menyipit ketika sedang memperhatikan layar ponsel yang sedang bersandar rapi di meja riasnya.

Tsukuyo, seorang gadis yang memiliki julukan pelacur neraka itu kini sedang duduk di depan meja riasnya. Rambut _blonde_-nya masih terurai, seakan menandakan gadis itu belum siap memulai harinya.

Ia berdecik tidak suka sembari membuka salah satu laci yang ada di meja riasnya, mengambil pipa rokok favoritnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi, ia langsung menyalakan pipa tersebut. Hembusan pertama asap rokoknya ia arahkan pada layar ponselnya sendiri.

"Siapa yang mau percaya bahwa dia akan sial hari ini?" Tsukuyo berucap dengan sinis.

Meski demikian, tangan gadis itu bergerak mendekat ke arah ponsel dan mulai menyetuh layarnya. Ia menggeser layar untuk melihat kolom keberuntungan lain. Dari pantulan yang terlihat di dalam matanya, terdapat tulisan keberuntungan cinta di sana.

Ekspresi tidak suka yang semula terpasang di wajah Tsukuyo kini berubah jadi ekspresi penasaran.

"Hari ketika perasaan sedang naik. Aku ingin jatuh cinta. Mencoba sesuatu yang belum pernah ku lakukan sebelumnya bisa membuatku mendapat lebih banyak cinta daripada yang ku pikirkan?"

Mata Tsukuyo langsung terarah ke atas, seakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Detik berikutnya, pipi gadis itu bersemu merah.

Pintu kamar Tsukuyo tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka dan memperlihatkan Seita. Anak itu kini sedang berjalan mendekati Tsukuyo dengan mata yang tertuju pada layar ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Tsukuyo sendiri kembali mengerutkan dahi seakan bingung dengan perilaku Seita.

Sampai di samping Tsukuyo, Seita segera menggeser ponselnya untuk menunjukkan ponsel itu pada Tsukuyo, "Kompatibilitas asmaramu dengan Gin-_san_ hari ini mencapai 93 poin. Tinggi sekali!" seru Seita terdengar bersemangat, "Anda mungkin ditanya sesuatu yang tidak terduga," anak itu memperhatikan Tsukuyo dengan mata berbinar, "Tsuyuko-_nee_, cepat temui Gin-_san_, aku jadi penasaran kamu akan ditanyai apa."

Wajah Tsukuyo merah sepenuhnya, "KENAPA KAU LIHAT RAMALAN KOMPATIBILITAS ASMARA MILIK ORANG LAIN?!"

...

_Ketsuno Seimei_

"Siapa yang peduli dengan ramalan bintang di web?" pemimpin klan Ketsuno, Ketsuno Seimei kini sedang duduk di teras rumah sambil memperhatikan langit di pagi hari. Ia sedang memangku kedua tangannya yang sedang memegangi cangkir teh hijaunya.

Dengan elegan, Seimei meminum teh hijaunya sembari menghela nafas pelan. Senyum miring kini terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aku sendiri saja bisa meramalkan sesuatu, untuk apa melihat ramalan di web?"

Nada bicara Seimei begitu merendahkan. Ya, untuk seorang _onmyoji_ kuat seperti dirinya memang sudah terbiasa bersinggungan dengan hal-hal berbau ghaib. Untuk orang yang dipercayai menjaga keamanan kota Tokyo via supranatural, mungkin ramalan bintang bukan hal yang menarik lagi untuk dirinya.

Baginya mungkin sudah terlalu basi untuk membicarakan hal itu. Jangankan ramalan hari ini, dia bisa saja meramalkan kejadian yang akan terjadi jauh di masa depan.

"Seimei-_sama_! Sesi ramalan cuaca dan ramalan zodiak mematikan dari Crystel-_sama_ sebentar lagi akan tayang!"

Teriakan dari dalam ruangan yang dipunggung Seimi terdengar dengan jelas sampai-sampai teriakan itu mendengung di penjuru rumah klan Ketsuno. Setelah mendengar teriakan itu, Seimei langsung menaruh cangkir tehnya di lantai kayu dan segera bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan di dekatnya.

Seimei terlihat berbinar senang ketika melihat sosok adiknya sedang terpampang jelas di layar tv, "Crystel! Selalu menawan seperti biasanya!" lelaki itu menempatkan diri tepat di depan tv.

"Untuk pisces, kalian mendapatkan 77 poin hari ini!"

Mendengar itu, ekspresi Seimei langsung berubah jadi tegang, "Hanya 77 poin untukku hari ini?!" serunya tertahan.

"Cenderung ditugaskan untuk peran penting. Untuk menghindari sial, sebut nama orang atau nama hewan peliharaan yang Anda cintai sebanyak tiga kali."

Detik berikutnya ekspresi berbinar kembali terpasang di wajah Seimei, "Akan ku lakukan!" serunya bersemangat, "meski ramalan untukku hari ini tidak seperti itu pun aku akan terus memanggil namamu."

"Simbol keberuntungan hari ini adalah aksesoris perak. Datanglah ke klinik gigi. Lakukan tur situs bersejarah untuk kenyamanan. Makanlah roti lapis. Warna keberuntunganmu adalah biru langit. Nomer keberuntungan tiga. Alfabet A. Dan arah barat. Semoga beruntung!"

Seimei langsung terkapar dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ekspresi berbinar pun masih terpasang di wajahnya. Tidak ingin mendengarkan lanjutan ramalan dari adiknya, Seimei mulai memerintahkan beberapa aggota klannya untuk mencari barang-barang yang sudah disebutkan Crystel tadi.

Dia juga menambahkan, "Aku tidak peduli dengan jadwalku hari ini, katakan pada orang-orang yang mencariku bahwa aku sedang butuh perawatan di klinik gigi. Setelah itu, aku akan melakukan tur situs bersejarah seperti yang disarankan oleh Crystel."

Satu hal yang pasti, sampai detik ini Seimei masih melakukan reaksi berlebihan ketika itu bersangkutan dengan adiknya. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk membuat Crystel bahagia.

...

_Abuto_

Pasukan bajak laut yang dulunya tergabung dalam Harasume, yaitu divisi tujuh yang dipimpin oleh Kamui kini sedang berada di masa libur mereka. Sebagai bajak laut yang dipaksa libur, tentu saja orang-orang itu kebingungan mencari tempat tinggal. Pada dasarnya sebagai bajak laut, mereka tidak memiliki tempat tinggal.

Alhasil, karena tidak punya pilihan lain lagi, kini divisi tujuh Harasume itu menempati tempat tinggal kaptennya sebagai markas mereka. Tidak ada yang protes, karena pada dasarnya Rakuyou adalah 'tempat pembuangan'. Orang-orang yang menanggap atau dianggap tidak berguna akan dengan sendirinya datang ke sana.

Setelah pensiun menjadi bajak laut, kini hari-hari para anggota divisi tujuh Harasume cukup tenang jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari mereka ketika sedang berlayar.

Bahkan seorang bajak laut seperti Abuto—wakil kapten divisi tujuh Harasume—ikut membuka website untuk mengakses ramalan bintang harian. Ia melakukannya dengan rutin setiap hari di jam yang sama. Ketika anggota divisi tujuh berkumpul di satu ruangan untuk bercengkerama di siang hari.

"Hanya 65 poin. Peristiwa tidak terduga akan terjadi. Untuk menghindari sial, lilitkan pita tipis di leher dengan bandul berbentuk anjing atau boneka binatang lainnya. Keajaiban persahabatan akan terjadi."

Abuto menurunkan ponselnya dan memangku ponsel tersebut. Meski demikian, matanya tetap memperhatikan layar ponsel, menekuni setiap kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Abuto."

Panggilan itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan mata Abuto. Kini ia sedang memperhatikan Kamui, yang tadi telah memanggil namanya. Di saat Abuto ingin menanyai alasan kaptenya memanggilnya, perhatian Abuto teralihkan pada tumpukan tubuh para bawahannya yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Ekspresi Abuto langsung berubah jadi bosan. Detik berikutnya, ia memperhatikan kaptennya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku bosan sekali. Maukah kau bertarung denganku?" tanya Kamui sambil memasang senyum khas dirinya, "jika tidak mau, carikan aku lawan. Kalaupun tidak bisa menemukannya, sebagai gantinya kau harus jadi lawanku.

Keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi Abuto. Ia meringis sembari menatap lurus-lurus kaptennya, "Sebelum itu, tidak keberatan kan jika aku mencari kalung dengan bandul boneka anjing terlebih dahulu?"

...

_Tama_

Gadis robot yang kini 'dinyalakan' kembali itu sedang duduk dengan tenang di dalam ruang kerja sang mekanik, Hiraga Gengai. Semenjak anime Gintama diputuskan untuk istirahat... atau mungkin sudah selesai, dirinya kini tinggal di tempat paling nyaman bagi para robot. Sebelumnya dia sudah ditawari Otose untuk tetap tinggal bersama dengan dirinya, namun Tama menolak hal itu.

Gadis berambut hijau itu kini sedang menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam. Tidak ada ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya. Ya, begitulah wajah seorang robot. Pada dasarnya mereka tidak memiliki 'emosi' layaknya manusia.

Meski statusnya sebagai robot, orang-orang disekitarnya ingin memasukkan dia ke dalam lingkaran manusia. Dalam arti, Tama juga diajak untuk melihat ramalan horoskop setiap harinya.

Ia terlahir di bawah naungan bintang pisces. Tanpa ingin terburu-buru, Tama mulai mengakses website yang sudah biasa ia akses sembari mencari zodiaknya. Tulisan 77 poin langsung muncul di layar ponsel gadis itu.

"Cenderung ditugaskan peran penting?" alis Tama bertautan, namun secepat kilat ekspresinya kembali jadi normal. Ia pun tersenyum, "Aku sangat menantikannya."

Tama mengelus layar ponselnya dengan lembut, berusaha mencari kolom ramalan yang ingin dia baca. Kemudian, jemarinya berhenti bergerak ketika ia menemukan kolom keberuntungan cinta.

"Lingkungan Anda akan memeriahkan cinta Anda. Teman-teman Anda sebenarnya akan membantu Anda untuk bisa dekat dengan lawan jenis Anda. Jika Anda ikut grup kencan, romansa antara Anda dan pasangan akan lebih meningkat."

Kedua kelopak mata Tama berkedip dengan tempo cepat selama beberapa saat. Bibir gadis itu membentuk galis lurus. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir.

"Apa itu grup kencan?"

Tidak ingin berlama-lama memikirkan itu, Tama menggeleng pelan dan kembali tertarik melihat ramalan keberuntungan yang lain, yaitu keberuntungan keuangan.

"Tampaknya ada untungnya mendapat makanan dari orang-orang di sekitar Anda. Jangan ragu untuk menerima bantuan."

Tama pun menggumam. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya, "Aku akan ingat itu. Lagipula, semenjak tidak bekerja aku juga sedikit berhemat untuk membeli oli."

Jemari Tama kembali bergerak. Kini, gadis itu sedang membaca keberuntungan kerja.

"Pekerjaan yang Anda lakukan berhasil. Di saat yang sama, tawaran dan pekerjaan baru mungkin akan muncul."

Detik berikutnya ekspresi Tama berubah jadi bersemangat. Gadis itu tertawa pelan sembari memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam _yukata_ yang ia pakai, "Aku akan menantikan hal itu," gumam gadis itu terdengar riang.

...

_Yagyuu Kyubei_

Mata Kyubei berkedip dengan tempo cepat selama beberapa detik. Kemudian gadis itu tersentak kecil dan kembali memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Mencoba melihat tulisan yang ditampilkan di layar ponsel yang sedang ia genggam.

Tulisan 98 poin tertera dengan jelas di layar ponsel Kyubei. Itu adalah poin keberuntungannya hari ini. Dengan kata lain, gadis yang biasa tampil sebagai seorang pemuda itu adalah salah satu orang paling beruntung hari ini.

Ekspresi Kyubei menunjukkan bahwa dia belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya. Meski demikian, ia mulai membaca kolom ramalam umum untuk zodiaknya.

"Buat keputusan drastis?" gumam gadis itu terdengar bingung, "untuk menghindari kesialan, lakukan segalanya lima menit lebih awal dari jadwal."

Kyubei melepas pandangannya dari layar ponsel sembari memperhatikan sekeliling. Saat ini ia sedang duduk bersila di dalam _dojo_ keluarganya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang menemaninya di dalam _dojo_ itu.

"Hari ini aku memang ingin memulai latihan lebih cepat dari jadwalku yang biasanya," ucap Kyubei terdengar takjub dengan ramalan yang baru saja ia baca.

Tawa kecil pun keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Ia tertarik untuk melihat ponsel lagi dan memeriksa kolom keberuntungan lainnya. Dan ketika matanya menangkap tulisan keberuntungan cinta, jemari Kyubei berhenti bergerak. Kelopak mata gadis itu sedikit terbuka lebih lebar.

"Anda bisa berpegang teguh pada keyakinan Anda," ucap Kyubei, lagi-lagi berucap dengan nada takjub. Senyum mengembang di bibir Kyubei, sampai-sampai ia terkekeh layaknya seorang penjahat.

Puas tertawa, gadis itu kembali tertarik melihat layar ponsel lagi dan lanjut membaca ramalannya, "Ada juga lawan jenis yang akan berhasil membuat Anda terpesona. Tampaknya cinta itu akan berkembang menjadi cinta yang indah."

Detik berikutnya Kyubei langsung berdiri dan membanting ponselnya sendiri ke lantai. Ia menatap marah ponselnya yang kini sedang tergeletak mengenaskan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Lawan jenis?! Satu-satunya orang yang ku suka hanya Otae-_chan_!"

Meski Kyubei bicara seperti itu, pipi gadis berperawakan pemuda itu bersemu merah seakan dia sedang membenarkan ramalannya. Ada seseorang—lawan jenis—yang berhasil membuat dia terpesona.

...

_Hijikata Toshiro_

Wakil komandan iblis Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshiro, sedang berjalan menyusuri teras markas Shinsengumi sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Sejak pagi ia terlihat tidak memiliki _mood_ baik. Sedaritadi dahinya sudah berkerut bahkan saat ia baru bangun tidur.

Hijikata pun menghela nafas berat, "Sial, padahal aku ingin datang ke markas untuk reuni dan bersenang-senang. Kenapa juga aku harus dapat tugas tidak terduga?"

Tidak biasanya, seorang wakil komandan iblis menggerutu, apalagi itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah pensiun, tahu? Setidaknya biarkan aku istirahat," lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

Lagi-lagi Hijikata menghela nafas berat. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku yang ternyata sedang menggenggam ponselnya sendiri. Dahinya makin berkerut ketika ia menatap layar ponsel yang menyala.

"Dan lagi, apa ini?" Hijikata masih terdengar kesal, "keberuntungan kerja : hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk membantu masyarakat."

Suasana jadi hening sebentar karena Hijikata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, "Yah, jika masalah yang satu ini aku tidak keberatan."

Kemudian ia lanjut membaca ramalan keberuntungan kerja untuknya hari ini, "Bicaralah dengan seseorang seperti ayah Anda. Tampaknya Anda bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk membentuk keinginan Anda."

Hijikata menghentikan langkah secara tiba-tiba dan menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat. Lelaki itu pun meninjukan tangannya yang terkepal ke arah atas. Ekspresinya terlihat makin kesal, bahkan bisa dibilang sekarang ia terlihat marah.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk bicara dengan ayahku?!" seru Hijikata dengan suara lantang, "AYAHKU SUDAH MENINGGAL SAAT AKU MASIH KECIL! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU BICARA DENGANNYA?!"

...

_Okita Mitsuba_

Wanita berambut coklat krim berwajah kalem terlihat sedang berjalan dengan anggun di salah satu jalanan di kota Tokyo. Wanita itu kini sedang membawa bingkisan di tangannya. Ia menenteng bingkisan itu sambil bersenandung kecil. Menandakan _mood_-nya hari ini baik. Senyum kecil pun terukir di bibirnya.

Okita Mitsuba, kakak dari kapten divisi pertama Shinsengumi itu terlihat berjalan seorang diri. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Sebagai karakter sampingan yang hanya tampil di salah satu arc di season pertama Gintama, ia juga diseret untuk mengikuti perjanjian yang telah dibuat oleh karakter Gintama lainnya. Perjanjian itu tidak lain adalah harus melihat ramalan bintang setiap harinya di web yang sudah ditentukan.

Sambil terus berjalan dan bersenandung kecil, Mitsuba menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk mengakses web tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat hasil ramalan bintang miliknya.

"74 poin dan hari ketika rasa solidaritas lahir," Mitsuba langsung terkikik geli, "sepertinya bakal menyenangkan."

Wanita berparas cantik itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke arah layar ponsel, "Untuk menghindari sial, hargai dirimu sendiri yang telah berusaha keras."

Lagi-lagi Mitsuba terkikik geli, "Ya, aku akan bersenang-senang usai mampir ke markas Shinsengumi setelah ini."

Jadi, itulah tujuan dari wanita kalem itu. Ia sedang berkunjung ke Tokyo untuk menemui adiknya yang sedang reuni di markas Shinsengumi. Bisa jadi ia memiliki tujuan tersendiri—sekali jalan-jalan mungkin—tapi, sepertinya dia ingin berkunjung ke markas Shinsengumi terlebih dahulu.

Mitsuba menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengelus layar ponsel, gerakannya terhenti ketika layar menunjukkan kolom keberuntungan cinta.

"Anda bisa menikmati cinta dari lubuk hati terdalam. Keberuntungan sedang menjadi teman Anda. Jika Anda bergerak sendiri, Anda dapat menarik lebih banyak keberuntungan."

Usai membaca itu, Mitsuba kembali bersenandung pelan. Dari ekspresinya ia terlihat lebih bahagia. Jemari wanita itu kini kembali bergerak. Ia berhenti ketika melihat kolom simbol keberuntungan.

"Item keberuntungan alat pengocok. Datanglah ke restoran daerah, kunjungi kuil dan tempat pemujaan. Makan daging yang direbus dalam anggur untuk keberuntunganmu. Warna keberuntungan biru muda. Nomor 5, huruf j dan timur."

Langkah Mitsuba langsung terhenti. Ia mendongkak untuk menatap bentangan langit biru di pagi hari. Matanya bergerak turun dan kini tertuju pada arah timur yang menunjukkan pemandangan matahari terbit, begitu indah.

Senyum makin mengembang di bibir Mitsuba. Wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk memulai langkahnya lagi sembari menggumam, "Baiklah, aku akan makan di restoran daerah setelah mengunjungi Sou-_chan_."

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, seakan masih ada hal yang ingin ia ketahui, Mitsuba kembali menggerakkan jemarinya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat kolom ramalan kompatibilitas asmara.

"Mari kita lihat..." Mitsuba bergumam penasaran, "gemini dan taurus."

Mulut Mitsuba tiba-tiba membentuk huruf o, tak lama kemudian senyum kembali terukir di bibirnya, "69 poin. Percaya dari dalam lubuk hati itu penting," tawa kecilnya pecah, "tidak buruk karena taurus berada di posisi kedua pada peringkat cinta gemini."

Wanita itu menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam _kimono_ yang ia kenakan sembari fokus menatap depan lagi, "Kalau begitu, aku akan meyakinkan diriku untuk berani menemuinya. Sepertinya hal baik akan terjadi hari ini."

...

_Kawakami Bansai_

Senyum miring terukir di bibir Bansai ketika ia sedang memerika hasil ramalan bintang untuk zodiaknya hari ini. Setelah melihat Matako histeris dengan ramalam kompatibilitas asmaranya, Bansai terlihat tertarik untuk melihat ramalan untuknya sendiri.

Lelaki berambut hijau tua yang terus-terusan mengenakan kacamata hitam itu terlihat menikmati hasil yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Tulisan 98 poin berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi orang paling beruntung hari ini. Dari wajahnya bahkan ia terlihat jadi ingin menggoda Matako yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan buah manis pada ramalan kompatibilitas asmaranya.

"Keberuntungan keuangan : ini adalah hari ketika kamu bisa beruntung mendapatkan hadiah lotere. Jika ada sesuatu yang dapat memenuhi syarat aplikasi, segera pindah kerja."

Bansai hanya menggumam lirih ketika membaca keberuntungan keuangannya sendiri. Suara Matako lebih dominan terdengar karena gadis itu kini sedang meronta-ronta tidak terima di hadapan Takasugi.

Usai menekuni setiap kata hasil ramalan keberuntungan keuangannya, Bansai menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku sembari memusatkan perhatian pada Takasugi. Ia pun memanggil mantan ketuanya itu dengan suara yang agak lantang karena ingin mengalahkan suara rengekan Matako.

Takasugi menoleh, Bansai berhasil mengalihkan perhatian lelaki itu, "Ada apa?" tanya Takasugi kemudian.

"Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan jadi musisi sepenuhnya. Jadi, biarkan aku keluar dari Kiheitai!" seru Bansai dengan semangat.

Detik berikutnya, suasana di lobi hotel itu kini berubah jadi hening. Matako yang tadinya terus merengek sekarang terlihat sedang melongo dengan wajah kaget sambil memperhatikan Bansai. Takechi sendiri pun menatap kaget lelaki yang kini sedang duduk di samping kirinya itu.

Dengan santai Takasugi bersandar ke sofa yang ia duduki dan menatap Bansai lurus-lurus, "Tidak masalah. Lagipula..." Takasugi memincingkan matanya, "Kiheitai sudah bubar."

Lagi-lagi, suasana di lobi hotel itu menjadi hening sebelum pada akhirnya Bansai menanggapi.

"Benar juga, aku lupa akan hal itu," gumam Bansai dengan suara lirih.

...

_Katsura Kotaro_

Perjalanan politik dari Katsura Kotaro membuat orang yang bersangkutan kini menjadi salah satu orang terhormat di Gintama. Ia telah berhasil menjadi perdana menteri setelah kepemimpinan ke-_shogun_-an berakhir. Begitu kenyataannya. Dan kenyataan lainnya adalah jika dulu dia mengincar kepala seseorang, kini dialah yang diincar kepalanya oleh seseorang.

Sungguh hukum alam yang kuat sekali. Atau mungkin... begitulah politik.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu sekarang sedang berjalan dengan santai di jalanan kota Tokyo yang hening. Orang-orang masih enggan keluar dari rumahnya karena udara di awal musim dingin sudah mulai terasa menusuk kulit.

Entah sudah kebiasaannya dari dulu atau mungkin itu adalah kebiasaan baru dari Katsura. Tapi, dia terlihat menikmati waktunya saat jalan-jalan pagi.

Katsura tersentak kecil, kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit lebih lebar. Kemudian lelaki itu merogoh bagian dalam _yukata_-nya sembari mengeluarkan ponsel. Sama seperti orang-orang lainnya, Katsura segera mengakses web tempat ramalan zodiak diterbitkan.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu berhenti melangkah. Terlihat dahinya sedang berkerut, ekspresinya terlihat tidak terima.

"86 poin?" gumamnya geram, "jadi pada dasarnya hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan posisi paling atas dalam hal keberuntungan meski aku sudah menjadi perdana menteri?"

Langkah Katsura berlanjut setelah ia menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya. Meski demikian, ia terlihat masih asyik memperhatikan layar ponsel untuk melihat kolom ramalam keberuntungan yang lain.

Sepertinya perdana menteri baru itu tertarik melihat kolom keberuntungan keuangan.

"Sikap tanpa kompromi menarik keberuntungan dalam berbelanja. Jangankan belanja online, Anda akan sukses bernegosiasi harga diskon di toko-toko yang Anda kunjungi."

Katsura langsung mengepalkan tangan, ekspresinya berubah jadi puas, "Aku akan belanja habis-habisan hari ini. Aku akan mengajak Elizabeth untuk membantuku belanja."

Tawa kecil Katsura pecah dan menggema di sekitar jalan yang sedang ia lewati. Jemarinya kembali bergerak dan berhenti ketika ia melihat kolom keberuntungan kerja.

"Seorang yang memiliki niat baik akan muncul dan tampaknya dengan keberadaan dirinya Anda akan bisa lebih dekat dengan masyarakat."

Senyum Katsura pun semakin meninggi, "Ini adalah hari keberuntunganku. Selain bisa belanja dengan keuntungan berlipat, aku juga bisa mendekatkan diri dengan masyarakat yang kini memberiku kepercayaan sebagai perdana menteri."

Meski pada awalnya Katsura terlihat tidak suka melihat poin keberuntungannya hanya 86, namun dia terlihat puas setelah membaca ramalan keberuntungan keuangan dan keberuntungan kerja.

"Zura."

Panggilan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Katsura. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Sekitar tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat sosok sahabat masa kecilnya, sang pemeran utama Gintama, Sakata Gintoki.

Lelaki berambut perak itu terlihat berantakan dengan rambut acak-acak, mata merah dan ekspresinya terlihat tidak segar.

"Gintoki, apa yang kau lakukan di jalan pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Katsura terdengar heran. Seakan melihat Gintoki bangun di pagi hari adalah hal yang tabu.

Dengan tampang lesunya, Gintoki membalas tatapan bingung Katsura sambil menggaruk belakang kepala. Setelah itu, dia menunjuk belakang dengan ibu jarinya, "Mau menemani aku minum?"

Bibir Katsura langsung membentuk garis lurus. Ia masih menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan bingung selama beberapa saat sebelum pada akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mendengus pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam _yukata_, setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Gintoki.

"Pagi-pagi begini sudah mau minum saja? Kau ini benar-benar tidak memiliki moral ya?" gumam Katsura sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Seakan tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, Gintoki menatap Katsura dengan tatapan bosannya, "Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan udara karena dia begitu dingin akhir-akhir ini."

...

_Kamui_

Saat ini sang kapten divisi tujuh Harasume sedang duduk di kursi sambil menyilangkan kakiknya. Ia sedang memperhatikan tumpukan tubuh anak buahnya yang tadi ia lawan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Kamui, anak pertama dari petarung terkuat klan Yato, Umibozu, itu sedang menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain sedang menggenggam ponsel miliknya. Kini, pemuda itu tertarik untuk memperhatikan layar ponsel.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan karakter-karater Gintama yang lain, Kamui juga mendapat bagian untuk menjalankan kewajiban melihat ramalan bintang setiap harinya.

Jadi, setelah ditinggal oleh Abuto—yang ia perintahkan untuk mencari musuh untuknya—kini Kamui sedang duduk bersantai sambil membaca ramalan bintang. Setelah puas memperhatikan tumpukan anak buahnya, pemuda itu terlihat terterik untuk melihat ramalannya.

Senyum khas dirinya segera terukir di bibir Kamui.

"86 poin? Sepertinya aku cukup beruntung hari ini," ucap Kamui dengan nada bicara yang ringan, "untuk menghindari kesialan, coba lihat lebih dekat apa yang telah Anda tentukan. Anda dapat melihat dari sisi yang berbeda?"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu kini sedang memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung. Ia terus terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan posisi sama, sebelum pada akhirnya ia tergerak kembali saat mendengar suara Abuto yang memanggil namanya.

Kamui pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati bawahannya itu sedang mendekati dirinya sendirian. Tapi, bukan itu yang jadi perhatian Kamui. Matanya tertarik untuk melihat benda yang melingkar di leher Abuto. Sebuah kalung pita dengan bandul kelinci.

Mata Kamui berkedip dengan tempo cepat selama beberapa detik sambil terus memperhatikan kalung itu. Ekspresi bingung makin melekat di wajahnya.

Seakan sudah tidak tertarik lagi, Kamui pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada ponsel yang ia bawa untuk melihat kelanjutan ramalannya.

"Kapten, maaf. Aku tidak berhasil menemukan musuh yang tangguh untuk dirimu," Abuto menghela nafas putus asa, "aku menguji kekuatan mereka di awal dengan mengajak mereka bertarung. Tapi, mereka semua berhasil ku kalahkan."

Lagi-lagi Abuto menghela nafas. Seakan dia sedang memikul beban yang sangat berat di pundaknya.

"Oh, baguslah kau sudah kembali," tanggap Kamui tanpa menatap Abuto, "sekarang aku punya tugas lain untukmu. Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke bumi. Ramalanku hari ini menyebutkan bahwa item keberuntunganku adalah sabun cair. Aku harus jalan-jalan ke Chinatown dan bersepeda di sana. Selain itu, aku penasaran dengan rasa nasi hayashi."

Setelah kalimat panjangnya itu, Kamui beralih menatap Abuto, "Mata angin keberuntunganku hari ini juga terarah ke timur laut. Sepertinya semua sudah jelas, aku harus berkunjung ke bumi. Temani aku, ayo pergi."

Tanpa membuag-buang waktu, Kamui berdiri dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Ia berjalan melewati Abuto seakan tidak terganggu dengan ekspresi kaget yang dipasang oleh bawahannya itu.

Sepeninggalan kaptennya, Abuto segera memperhatikan kalung pita berbandul kelinci yang kini melingkar di lehernya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Ramalam itu memang menakutkan."

Dengan begitu, Abuto berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri dari tangan kaptennya.

...

_Tokugawa Shigeshige dan Tokugawa Soyo_

Mantan _shogun_ yang kini sedang menikmati masa pensiunnya itu sedang duduk di teras dari salah satu rumah milik keluarga Tokugawa. Pagi hari, ia sedang memperhatikan langit dan tertarik unuk melihat matahari terbit.

Ia begitu menikmati kehidupan tenangnya yang baru ia rasakan ketika berhasil menyelesaikan peran sebagai _shogun_ kedua terakhir sebelum pada akhirnya kepemimpinan ke-_shogun_-an dihapus dan diganti dengan perdana menteri sebagai kepala negara. Kekuasaan sepenuhnya Jepang masih berada di tangan kaisar, namun yang bekerja mengurus pemerintahan adalah perdana menteri yang tak lain adalah Katsura Kotaro.

"_Aniue-sama_, aku buatkan teh untukmu," ucap Soyo kalem.

Shigeshige langsung tertarik untuk melihat sosok adiknya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat adiknya yang kini sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh.

"Tidak keberatan untuk ku temani melihat matahari terbit?" tanya Soyo sembari membalas senyuman dari kakaknya.

Mantan _shogun_ itu mendengus geli. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke arah timur lagi kemudian bicara, "Silahkan. Aku lebih suka ditemani daripada harus sendirian di tempat yang luas ini."

Dengan begitu, Soyo langsung bergerak untuk duduk di samping Shigeshige. Menempatkan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh di antara dia dan kakaknya. Setelah menemukan posisi enak, Soyo mengambil salah satu cangkir dan menyerahkan cangkir itu pada Shigeshige. Sang kakak pun menerima pemberian itu sambil berterima kasih.

"_Aniue-sama_ sudah membaca ramalan bitangnya hari ini?" tanya Soyo ketika dirinya mengambil cangkir teh miliknya.

Shigeshige pun tersentak kecil. Cepat-cepat ia taruh cangkir yang ia bawa kembali ke atas nampan. Kemudian ia menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam _kimono_ yang ia pakai untuk mengambil ponsel. Tanpa banyak bicara, Shigeshige langsung mengakses web yang sama seperti yang diakses pemeran Gintama lainnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Soyo penasaran setelah ia berhasil menyesap teh pertamanya di pagi hari ini.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shigeshige kembali tersentak. Ia terlihat ling-lung selama beberapa detik sebelum pada akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"86 poin," jawab Shigeshige dengan tenang, ia pun kembali memperhatikan layar ponsel untuk melihat kolom ramalan keberuntungan lainnya, "Tidak usah berkompromi ketika ingin belanja. Entah secara online ataupun langsung, Anda akan dengan muda mendapatkan harga diskon. Untuk keberuntungan keuangan."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Shigeshige melanjutkan, "Seseorang yang memiliki niat baik akan muncul dan dapat membuat Anda terhubung langsung dengan publik. Untuk keberuntungan kerjanya."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang kakaknya, Soyo menggumam seakan paham dengan hasil ramalannya.

Tidak tertarik untuk melihat ramalan lainnya, Shigeshige langsung memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam _kimono_. Lelaki itu pun kembali mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesap isi cangkir tersebut sambil memperhatikan arah timur.

"Bintangmu juga sama sepertiku kan, Soyo?" tanya Shigeshige sambil memangku tangannya sendiri yang sedang mengganggam cangkir.

Lagi-lagi Soyo menggumam pelan, "Ah, iya," tiba-tiba saja ekspresi putri itu berubah seakan ia ingat dengan sesuatu hal yang penting. Dengan ekspresi sama, ia menoleh untuk menatap kakaknya, "Aku diajak oleh Kagura-_chan_ untuk bertemu di tempat tongkrongan kami biasanya. Apa _aniue-sama_ mau ikut? Mungkin sekalian jalan-jalan."

Kali ini Shigeshige terlikat kaget. Namun, dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah. Senyum kecil nan kalem segera terpasang di bibir lelaki itu. Ia menggumam kecil dan kembali menyesap tehnya. Setelah itu, ia menjawab,

"Boleh juga."

...

_Sarutobi Ayame_

Markas pusat Oniwabanshu sangat tenang di pagi hari. Atau mungkin, markas para ninja terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Jepang itu memang selalu seperti itu setiap jamnya. Ya, apapun itu, namanya ninja, mereka adalah sang ahli menyelinap. Kebisingan adalah musuh dari ninja.

Menilik lebih jauh lagi ke dalam markas. Dari deretan kamar yang ada di dalam situ, ada satu kamar pribadi milik Sarutobi Ayame, salah satu ninja dan pembunuh bayaran terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Oniwabanshu.

Gadis berambut ungu itu kini sedang duduk di dekat meja kecil yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Sedaritadi dia sudah asyik memperhatikan ponselnya sendiri.

"Hanya 74 poin? Yang benar saja!" teriak Sarutobi berhasil membuat penjuru markas berdengung menakutkan. Ia terlihat tidak terima ketika ia memeriksa hasil ramalan untuknya hari ini.

Dengan emosi menggebu-gebu, Sarutobi mengelus layar ponselnya untuk melihat kolo ramalan selanjutnya. Ia berhenti di kolom keberuntungan cinta.

"Anda dapat menikmati cinta dari dalam lubuk hati Anda. Jika Anda bergerak sendiri, Anda dapat menarik lebih banyak keberuntungan."

Setelah membaca itu, Sarutobi terpaku di tempat. Seakan ada es yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan membuat gadis tersebut tidak bisa bergerak. Tak lama waktu berselang, tiba-tiba saja senyum 'mesum' langsung tersungging di bibir ninja wanita itu.

Berhasil sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Sarutobi langsung berdiri dan bergerak mendekati pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan cepat dan segera berlari di sepanjang teras markas Oniwabanshu, bergerak menuju gerbang utama.

Gadis itu langsung melompat ke pohon dan melewati atap-atap rumah. Dengan riang dan pipi yang bersemu merah, Sarutobi pun berteriak, "Gin-_san_! Aku akan bergerak sendiri agar mendapat banyak keberuntungan cinta. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan cintaku padamu! TUNGGU AKU! AKU AKAN MENCARIMU!"

Dengan begitu ia mulai bergerak mendekati rumah Sakata Gintoki.

Namun, di tengah perjalan Sarutobi melihat sosok Gintoki yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Katsura. Gadis itu langsung merubah tujuan awalnya, ia mendekati posisi Gintoki dan langsung melompat ke arah lelaki itu ketika berada di dekatnya.

Alhasil, Sarutobi berhasil membuat Gintoki terkapar di tengah jalan karena lelaki itu tidak bisa menghindari 'serangan' darinya. Ya, pada dasarnya Gintoki juga tidak tahu jika Sarutobi datang.

Tanpa rasa malu, Sarutobi menggeliat sambil memeluk Gintoki yang sedang berusaha dengan keras untuk lepas dari cengkramannya. Katsura sendiri hanya bisa terpaku di tempat sambil memasang ekspresi horor. Terlihat masih belum bisa menerima perubahan keadaan di sekitarnya yang berubah dalam hitungan detik.

"Hei, gadis mesum! Lepaskan aku!" seru Gintoki sambil terus berusaha lepas.

Sarutobi pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Sebenarnya kau suka ku perlakukan seperti ini kan, Gin-_san_?"

"Persetan dengan itu!" teriak Gintoki dengan suara lantang. Setelah itu, dia berhasil lepas dari genggaman Sarutobi dan langsung menjaga jarak dengan gadis tersebut.

Gintoki ngos-ngosan. Ekspresi horor kini terpasang di wajahnya, "Ada apa dengan dirimu? Ini masih pagi," kali ini ia bisa bicara dengan nada normal.

Awalnya Sarutobi terlihat kesal ketika Gintoki berhasil lepas dari cengkramannya. Namun, setelah mendengar kalimat pertanyaan dari lelaki yang ia sukai, senyum segera terukir di bibir gadis itu. Kini ia sedang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Menurut ramalan bintangku hari ini aku akan mendapat banyak keberuntungan jika aku bergerak sendiri. Jadi..."

Sarutobi menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia pun terlihat sedang menggeliat malu dalam posisi terduduk di atas tanah.

Ekspresi horor Gintoki semakin terlihat. Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam _yukata_ yang ia kenakan, sembari mengakses web ramalan bintang. Ia langsung memilih laman kompatibilitas asmara dan memasukkan zodiak gemini serta libra. Berhasil mendapatkan hasilnya, ekspresi lega segera terpasang di wajah Gintoki.

"Lihat," ucap lelaki itu sambil menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Sarutobi, "poin kompatibilitas asmara kita hanya 49. Keterangannya pun menunjukkan bahwa kau harus menjaga tindakanmu."

Mendengar itu, kini Sarutobi yang memasang ekspresi horor. Gadis itu pun menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekati Gintoki—lebih tepatnya ia tertarik untuk melihat secara langsung web ramalan yang diakses Gintoki.

Detik berikutnya, Sarutobi kembali membeku di tempat dengan ekspresi horornya.

Mengambil kesempatan itu, Gintoki melihat kelanjutan keterangan yang ada di laman ramalan itu.

"Peringkat cinta gemini. Peringkat pertama diduduki oleh virgo," ucap Gintoki menjelaskan.

Seakan baru bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Katsura berubah jadi normal. Lelaki itu pun menatap sahabatnya dan berakhir menatap Sarutobi yang masih membeku di tempat.

"Virgo? Bukannya itu zodiaknya Kondo, ya?" tanya Katsura penasaran.

Sarutobi langsung bereaksi dengan menjambak rambut panjangnya sendiri. Ia terlihat frustasi, "NOOO!"

...

_Okita Sougo_

Kapten divisi pertama Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo, kini sedang duduk santai di teras depan kamar pribadi miliknya yang berada di markas Shinsengumi. Meskipun Sougo terkenal malas karena sering tidur saat rapat, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah absen bangun pagi. Buktinya, ketika mayoritas orang di Shinsengumi belum terbangun, ia sudah duduk-duduk di teras sambil asyik melihat ramalan bintang.

Senyum miring terukir di bibirnya. Aura setan pun keluar dari pemuda yang dijuluki sebagai orang tersadis di Shinsengumi itu. Ia pun terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli jika poin keberuntunganku hanya 86 untuk hari ini, aku juga tidak peduli peringkat zodiakku lebih rendah dari peringkat milik Hijikata-_san_," ekspresi setan khas Sougo segera terlihat, lagi-lagi ia terkekeh, "karena untuk menghindari kesialan aku harus melihat prespektif dari sisi yang berbeda. Jadi..."

Kalimat itu terpotong karena Sougo kembali terkekeh, "Aku akan menggunakan simbol keberuntunganku untuk menjatuhkan Hijikata-_san_."

Masih dengan wajah seramnya, Sougo langsung meloncati segala kolom ramalan keberuntungan yang ada dan langsung melihat kolom simbol keberuntungan.

"Sabun cair?" gumam Sougo terdengar bingung. Pemuda itu pun kini memasang wajah bingung pula.

Tidak lama waktu berselang, si sadis dari Shinsengumi itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum miring. Seakan dia berhasil mendapatkan ide terbaik yang bisa ia pikirkan untuk menjahili wakil komandannya.

Cepat-cepat Sougo langsung bergerak menyusuri teras markas dan berhenti melangkah ketika ia menemukan papan bertuliskan kamar mandi. Senyum setan Sougo kembali terpasang. Tanpa ragu ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu keluar dari sana sambil membawa dua botol pump berukuran besar, tempat sabun cair dan shampo.

Sougo membuka kedua tutup botol itu dan membuang isinya di bawah teras markas. Setelah botol sudah kosong, ia menyembunyikan kedua botol itu di bagian lengan _yukata_ yang dipakainya. Pemuda itu pun kembali berlari menyusuri teras menuju gerbang depan markas.

Tujuannya adalah mini market terdekat dari markas Shinsengumi. Sougo benar-benar tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ada. Dia tidak berniat berlama-lama di dalam mini market. Karena belum lima menit ia masuk ke dalam tempat itu, Sougo sudah bergerak keluar lagi.

Anehnya, tidak ada satu barang pun yang ia tenteng.

Sesampainya di markas lagi, Sougo bergerak menuju kamar mandi. Namun, ketika ia berada di dekat tempat tujuannya itu, langkah Sougo terhenti. Di depan kamar mandi berdirilah Hijikata yang sedang menggaruk kepala sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Wakil komandan iblis itu terlihat bingung.

Tidak terlihat panik, Sougo malah menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Pemuda itu pun mengambil dua botol yang tadi ia sembunyikan di dalam _yukata_-nya. Dia melangkah dengan santai untuk mendekati Hijikata.

"Hijikata-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sougo berhenti ketika ia berada di dekat Hijikata, pandangannya beralih ke arah pintu kamar mandi, "mau mandi?"

Merasa terpanggil, Hijikata berbalik dan memperhatikan Sougo, "Ah, iya. Anehnya aku tidak bisa menemukan botol sabun dan shampo di dalam kamar mandi," ucapnya masih memasang ekspresi bingung.

Sougo pun menyerahkan dua botol yang ia bawa pada Hijikata, "Maaf, sabun dan shampo yang ku pakai untuk mandi barusan adalah sabun dan shampo terakhir yang tersisa. Jadi, aku membawa botolnya ke kamarku, membeli isi ulangnya, kemudian aku mengisi botol ini kembali."

Ekspresi Hijikata langsung berubah, lelaki itu terlihat lega. Senyum pun terukir di bibir wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu. Sambil mengambil dua botol yang ada di tangan Sougo, Hijikata mengucap kata terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mandi sekarang," ucap Hijikata sembari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menaruh curiga.

Sougo mengangguk sambil memasang senyum termanisnya. Meski sosok Hijikata kini sudah tidak tertangkap pandangannya, pemuda itu tetap berdiri di tempat. Detik demi detik berlalu, ekspresi setan Sougo mulai terlihat.

Pemuda itu mendekat ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu tersebut. Suara gemericik air tertangkap pendengarannya. Setelah itu, Sougo terkekeh kejam.

Detik berikutnya, dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar suara Hijikata yang berteriak keras memanggil nama Sougo, "APA-APAAN INI?! SOUGO! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

Merasa berhasil menyelesaikan misinya, Sougo langsung berlari pergi menjauh dari kamar mandi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

...

_Mutsu_

Salah satu keturunan klan Yato yang dulunya menjabat sebagai kapten bajak laut kini memiliki pekerjaan baru sebagai pedagang. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Mutsu, sebut saja wakil kapten Kaientai yang diketuai oleh Sakamoto Tatsuma.

Gadis yang memiliki darah Yato itu kini sedang berdiri di pinggiran kapal yang ia naiki sambil memperhatikan luasnya alam semesta dari jendela kapal. Kebetulan Kaientai sedang mendekat ke arah bumi karena sang kapten sedang ingin berkunjung ke tempat kelahirannya itu.

Sebut saja, sedang _homesick_.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan karakter Gintama lainnya, Mutsu pun ikut terseret dalam perjanjian untuk memeriksa ramalan bintang setiap hari di web yang sudah ditentukan. Setelah puas memperhatikan bentangan alam semesta, Mustu pun tertarik untuk mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan segera mengakses web tempat ramalan diterbitkan.

Berhasil mengakses webnya, Mutsu langsung tergerak untuk melihat kolom keberuntungan keuangan. Ia bahkan tidak tertarik dengan poin keberuntungan yang ia dapatkan hari ini.

"Wow, sepertinya aku akan belanja besar-besaran di bumi," gumam gadis itu sembari memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku.

Mutsu berjalan menyusuri lorong kapal dan berhenti melangkah ketika ia berada di ruang kemudi kapal. Lebih tepatnya, langkah Mutsu terhenti ketika ia berhasil menemukan sosok Sakamoto.

Cukup lama diam di tempat tanpa bicara apa-apa, Mutsu kembali bergerak dan menempatkan diri di samping kanan Sakamoto yang kini sedang memperhatikan layar kontrol kapal.

"Kapten, hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku untuk berbelanja. Saat di bumi nanti, bagaimana jika kita menyetok barang-barang yang sudah hampir habis?" tanya Mutsu tanpa menatap Sakamoto, ia sendiri tertarik untuk memperhatikan layar kontrol kapal.

Sakamoto pun menatap Mutsu dengan ekspresi bingung, "Bukannya tadi kau tidak setuju dengan keputusanku mengunjungi bumi, ya?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada bingung pula.

Mutsu segera menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Tak masalah, selama aku tidak merugi."

...

_Takasugi Shinsuke_

Terkenal sebagai seorang pemeran antagonis di awal cerita Gintama, Takasugi berhasil merubah _image_ buruknya saat Gintama akan mendekati akhir ceritanya. Setiap orang pasti berharap Takasugi, Katsura dan Gintama bisa berteman kembali. Atau mungkin ini hanya keinginan author semata.

Sang pemeran antagonis yang kini sudah menjadi baik itu kini sedang memperhatikan layar ponselnya dengan mata memincing. Mungkin karena sifat dasarnya yang seperti itu, Takasugi jadi ditawari untuk jadi karakter antagonis.

Bicara tentang memperhatikan layar ponsel, sama seperti karakter Gintama yang lain, Takasugi pun memiliki kewajiban untuk melihat web ramalan zodiak. Itulah yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Di saat Matako sedang sibuk bertengkar dengan Bansai—mendebatkan hasil ramalan zodiak masing-masing—seakan tidak terganggu dengan keramaian rekannya, Takasugi tiba-tiba tersenyum miring.

Entah kenapa, ketika Takasugi melakukan hal itu, baik Bansai maupun Matako langsung berhenti berdebat sembari menjadikan mantan kaptennya sebagai pusat perhatian. Takechi yang sedang berada di situ pun melakukan hal sama.

"Ada apa, Takasugi-_san_?" tanya Takechi mewakili Bansai dan Matako yang sedang memasang ekspresi bingung.

Sebelum memberi jawaban, terlebih dahulu Takasugi memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku. Lelaki itu pun berdiri dan menjawab, "Ayo ke Kabuki-_chou_. Aku ingin minum di bar anggur."

Mulut Matako langsung terbuka lebar. Bansai dan Takechi pun terlihat membelalakkan mata.

"Ini masih pagi," tanggap Bansai berhasil keluar dari rasa terkejutnya.

Takasugi mendengus, "Kenapa harus menunggu malam hanya untuk minum ke bar?" ucapnya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar hotel, "jika kalian ingin ikut, ayo pergi. Tapi, aku juga tidak memaksa kalian untuk ikut."

Melihat lelaki berambut ungu gelap itu kini sudah berada di luar hotel, dengan cepat Matako, Bansai dan Takechi bergegas mengikuti Takasugi.

Matako, meski sedang bergerak mengikuti lelaki pujaannya itu, tapi dia terlihat masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya, "Bahkan seorang Shinsuke-_sama _pun bisa tergerak hanya karena ramalan."

...

_Shimura Shinpachi_

"Toko obat?" gumam Shinpachi setelah ia membaca ramalan zodiaknya.

Pemuda yang lahir di dalam naungan zodiak leo itu mendapat ramalan 'Untuk menghindari sial, silahkan pilih item baru yang Anda minati di toko obat'. Begitulah, kini dia sedang menatap layar ponselnya dengan bingung seakan dia tidak paham dengan isi ramalannya.

"Kenapa harus toko obat?" lagi-lagi Shinpachi bicara dengan nada bingung, "aku kan tidak sedang sakit."

Masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya, Shinpachi beralih untuk melihat kolom ramalan lainnya. Gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat kolom keberuntungan cinta. Tak lama setelah itu, pipi Shinpachi mulai bersemu merah.

"Anda dapat memperlakukan orang yang Anda sukai dengan tenang dan Anda dapat memperdalam cinta Anda. Tampaknya Anda sudah terbebas dari kecemburuan."

Shinpachi langsung nyengir. Pemuda itu kini tak habisnya menggumamkan nama Terakado Tsu sambil mencari kolom ramalan keberuntungan yang lain. Kini ia memilih untuk melihat kolom keberuntungan keuangan.

"Tolong jangan pinjamkan sesuatu atau uang kepada orang lain. Anda mungkin akan menyesalinya nanti."

Detik itu juga dahi Shinpachi langsung berkerut, "Gin-_san_. Aku akan berhati-hati padanya."

Sampai pada akhirnya Shinpachi berhenti ketika melihat kolom simbol keberuntungan, "Daripada aku sakit perut karena makan masakan _aneue_, lebih baik aku mengikuti ramalan ini," gumam pemuda itu sambil beranjak dari kamarnya, "aku akan ke mini market untuk membeli makanan fermentasi."

Begitulah, seakan tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiran Shinpachi karena hanya mendapat poin keberuntungan sebesar 62, ia memulai harinya dengan pikiran optimis.

Ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya, Shinpachi tersentak kecil seakan mengingat sesuatu, "Benar juga, aku harus mampir ke toko obat. Aku baru ingat obat sakit perutku sudah habis."

...

_Kondo Isao_

Komandan Shinsengumi, Kondo Isao, kini sedang tertawa dengan gembira di dalam kamarnya masih dalam posisi berada di balik selimut. Satu tangannya sedang menggenggam ponsel. Terlihat dari layarnya, lelaki itu sedang mengakses web ramalan.

Dengan jelas angka 94 terpampang di layar ponsel Kondo. Sekarang semua jelas, ia bisa tertawa selepas itu karena merasa senang dengan poin keberuntungan yang ia dapat. Sudah pasti dia menjadi salah satu zodiak paling beruntung hari ini.

Puas tertawa, Kondo mulai berusaha mencermati isi ramalannya. Ia pun mulai bicara, "Untuk menghindari kesialan, jika Anda ingin menekan pengeluaran, coba berikan 10 yen atau lebih saat Anda ingin bersedekah."

Senyum miring segera terpasang di bibir Kondo. Ia mengangguk-angguk paham sambil mengelus dagunya sendiri. Kemudian, ia beralih melihat kolom keberuntungan cinta. Detik berikutnya ia kembali melakukan selebrasi dan tertawa penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Anda mungkin sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang yang juga mencintai Anda."

Kondo mengucapkan kalimat keberuntungan cintanya dan diakhiri dengan tawa lagi. Di sela-sela tawanya ia mulai mengucap nama 'Otae' berkali-kali. Bayangkan ekspresi wajah anak remaja yang sedang bahagia karena kasmaran. Begitulah ekspresi Kondo sekarang.

Itu pasti efek dari poin keberuntungan yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Dua ramalan yang sudah ia baca sebelumnya tidak menunjukkan kalimat negatif sedikitpun.

Berikutnya, Kondo melihat kolom keberuntungan kerja, "Anda mungkin merasa kesepian dalam pekerjaan Anda. Tapi, jangan khawatir karena sebentar lagi akan ada pertemuan."

Kali ini Kondo tersenyum dengan normal. Bisa dibilang ia sedang tersenyum kecil. Matanya beralih dari layar ponsel dan segera beredar untuk melihat sekeliling. Melihat suasana kamar pribadinya yang ada di markas Shinsengumi. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap ponsel lagi.

"Semenjak Shinsengumi dibubarkan aku memang merasa kesepian. Tapi, kemarin Toshi mengajak kami untuk reuni dan sekarang kami bersama lagi," ucap Kondo di akhiri dengan tawa geli.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari kejauhan terdengar suara Hijikata yang berteriak memanggil nama Sougo.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

Kondo sempat terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan itu, namun cepat-cepat senyum terpasang di bibirnya kembali. Ia pun mendengus geli, "Sougo, bahkan setelah lama tidak bertemu dengan Toshi... dia masih saja menjahili wakil komandannya," lelaki itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar, "untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, akan ku ajak mereka berbelanja ke toko kue. Karena hari ini _spot _nyamanku berada di toko kue."

Komandan Shinsengumi itu pun keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tempat Hijikata berada.

...

_Takechi Henpeita_

Ahli strategi Kiheitai, Takechi Henpeita, kini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dia sedang membuntut di belakang Takasugi. Tidak, sebenarnya dia berada di barisan paling belakang sendiri dengan formasi Takasugi berada di paling depan sendiri diikuti Matako dan Bansai yang berada di belakang Takasugi. Takechi sendiri memilih untuk berjalan sendiri di belakang Bansai dan Matako.

Keempat mantan anggota inti Kiheitai itu sedang berjalan menuju kapal mereka. Karena Takasugi mengajak mereka ke Kabuki-_chou_, kini mereka bersiap untuk meluncur ke bumi.

Matako menoleh untuk menatap Takechi, seakan penasaran dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh _senpai_-nya itu.

"Takechi-_senpai_, daritadi kau diam terus. Memangnya sedang sibuk apa?" tanya Matako terdengar penasaran.

Dengan ekspresi datarnya Takechi beralih sebentar untuk membalas tatapan Matako, kemudian sibuk melihat layar ponselnya lagi, "Sedang mencari SNS dan blog," jelasnya singkat.

Namun, hal itu tidak berhasil membuat rasa ingin tahu Matako luntur. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat tidak suka dengan tanggapan singkat Takechi, "Untuk apa kau mencari hal-hal seperti itu di umurmu sekarang?!" seru Matako protes.

"Demi kenyamananku hari ini yang hanya mendapat 70 poin keberuntungan, aku disarankan untuk mencari SNS dan blog," jelas Takechi.

Bansai menoleh ke arah Takechi, ia terlihat penasaran dengan kegiatan rekannya itu, "Kau mau cari SNS dan blog tentang apa? Banyak sekali SNS dan blog di luar sana."

Langkah Takechi langsung terhenti. Begitu juga dengan Bansai dan Matako yang sepertinya refleks ikut berhenti juga. Melihat dua orang yang menanyainya sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran, Takechi pun menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada dua orang di hadapannya sembari bicara,

"SNS dan blog tentang feminisme."

Raut wajah Matako langsung berubah jadi marah, "Sudah ku duga. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau masih tetap saja mesum, Takechi-_hentai_!" seru gadis itu sampai-sampai suaranya menggema di langit.

...

_Sakata Gintoki_

Pemeran utama dari anime Gintama itu kini sedang berjalan dengan wajah datar sambil terus menahan diri—atau mungkin mencoba tidak terganggu—dengan keberadaan Sarutobi Ayame yang sedang memeluk lengan kanannya dengan erat. Di sisi kiri Gintoki ada Katsura Kotaro.

Satu tangannya yang bebas kini sedang menggenggam ponsel miliknya yang masih membuka laman ramalan zodiak. Jika tadinya Gintoki melihat ramalan kompatibilitas asmara dari Sarutobi, kini dirinya membuka laman ramalan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Gintoki mendapat 70 poin keberuntungan hari ini. Tidak ingin berbelit-belit, ia langsung melihat kolom keberuntungan keuangan. Sepertinya hanya itu satu-satunya ramalan yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Anda bisa mendapatkan apa yang Anda inginkan. Jika Anda mengumpulkan dan membandingkan informasi, Anda akan dapat membeli barang dengan harga yang memuaskan."

Senyum miring segera terpasang di bibir Gintoki. Lelaki berambut perak itu segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam _yukata_ sembari memperhatikan depan.

"Zura," panggil Gintoki tanpa melihat orang yang bersangkutan, "setelah minum nanti, antar aku ke toserba ya. Aku ingin membeli figuran Ketsuno Ana, tapi aku harus mengumpulkan informasi terlebih dahulu, kira-kira dimana toko yang menyediakan harga termurah."

Katsura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Tidak masalah. Tapi, apa kau punya uang cukup untuk membeli figuran itu?" tanya lelaki itu tanpa menatap orang yang ia ajak bicara.

Mata Gintoki berkedip dengan cepat sebanyak tiga kali, sebelum pada akhirnya lelaki itu menggerakkan bibirnya dan menjawab, "Aku baru ingat kalau uangku sudah habis karena aku bermain pachinko semalaman."

...

_Shimura Tae_

Kakak dari Shinpachi, Shimura Tae, yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Otae kini sedang sibuk di dapur rumahnya. Sama seperti hari-hari yang biasa ia jalani. Karena sekarang dia hanya tinggal bersama adik laki-lakinya, Otae merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk mengurus adiknya. Salah satunya adalah membuatkan Shinpachi sarapan.

Namun, karena beberapa alasan Shinpachi lebih sering menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Untuk menghindari hal itu, Otae sengaja bangun lebih pagi hari ini.

"_Tamagoyaki_," gumam Otae sambil menuangkan telur yang sudah ia kocok dan dicampur dengan sedikit gula ke dalam wajan berbentuk persegi panjang. Aura hitam langsung keluar dari balik punggung gadis itu ketika adonan telur mulai terpanggang di wajan.

Di saat Otae meniriskan masakannya, pintu dapur tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Shinpachi. Mimik pemuda itu langsung berubah kaget saat sadar kakaknya sudah berada di dalam dapur sebelum dirinya.

"_Aneue_," panggil Shinpachi dengan nada hati-hati, "sudah masak sarapan?"

Otae berbalik untuk menghadap adiknya secara langsung sambil menunjukkan piring yang di atasnya terdapat benda berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan aura aneh, "Baru saja selesai," senyum manis terukir di bibir gadis itu, "kita akan sarapan _tamagoyaki_."

Wajah Shinpachi berubah jadi horor. Namun, cepat-cepat ia rubah ekpsresi itu sambil mengambil ponselnya sendiri, "_Ano_, aku ingin ke mini market untuk membeli makanan fermentasi. Karena poin keberuntunganku cukup rendah, aku ingin makan makanan yang disarankan untuk zodiakku hari ini."

Otae terlihat kaget, "Benar juga," ia taruh piring yang ia bawa kembali ke meja dapur dan segera merogoh _kimono_ yang sedang ia kenakan, "aku masih belum memeriksa ramalanku hari ini."

Seakan mendapat ide, Shinpachi terlihat bersemangat ketika melihat kakaknya mulai sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya sendiri. Sebelum Otae bereaksi, pemuda berkacamata itu menawarkan sesuatu pada kakaknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita beli sarapan di luar... untuk hari ini saja," ucap Shinpachi mencoba untuk ceria, namun nada bicaranya masih dibuat seakan dia sedang berhati-hati.

Dahi Otae tiba-tiba berkerut. Gadis itu menggumam pelan sebelum memberi tanggapan, "Keberuntungan keuanganku menganjurkan aku untuk menghemat. Tapi..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya tak lama kemudian, "_negima_—bawang hijau?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada bingung.

Mendengar itu, Shinpachi ikut mengerutkan dahi, "_Negima_?" ulangnya dengan nada bingung pula, "itu makanan keberuntungan _aneue_ hari ini?"

Otae memusatkan perhatiannya pada Shinpachi sambil terus memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia pun mengangguk.

Shinpachi langsung tersenyum manis setelah melihat reaksi kakaknya, "_Jaa,_ bagaimana jika kita makan di kedai. Aku yakin _yakitori negima_ bisa dijadikan sarapan yang enak. Aku sendiri akan beli _natto_."

Awalnya Otae terlihat kecewa sambil memperhatikan _tamagoyaki_ gosongnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menyelipkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam _kimono_. Senyum kecil terpasang di bibir gadis itu ketika matanya kembali memperhatikan Shinpachi.

"Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya untuk jalan-jalan di pagi hari... karena hal itu juga jadi keberuntunganku agar aku bisa rileks."

Dua kakak-beradik itu pun segera bergegas ke luar rumah dan mencari kedai makanan yang menyediakan dua makanan keberuntungan mereka untuk hari ini.

...

_Imai Nobume_

Mantan wakil komandan Mimawarigumi, Imai Nobume, kini sedang memiliki tugas untuk melindungi Tokugawa Soyo. Itu sebabnya, setiap hariannya ia selalu berada di sekitar kastil milik keluarga Tokugawa.

Pagi ini, sama seperti karakter Gintama lainnya, Nobume sedang asyik melihat hasil dari ramalan bintangnya hari ini. Sambil berjalan santai di halaman kastil, gadis itu memfokuskan pandangan pada layar ponsel yang ia genggam.

"Mendapat stimulus bagus? Apa artinya?" gumamnya lebih seperti bicara pada diri sendiri.

Usai mengucapkan itu, gadis berwajah datar itu pun seakan tidak peduli dan melihat kolom keberuntungan yang lain. Dia langsung melompat ke kolom simbol keberuntungan.

"Kenapa harus penyedot debu yang jadi barang keberuntunganku?" lagi-lagi Nobume bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bedanya, kali ini ia terlihat bingung sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Namun, beberapa detik setelah dahinya berkerut, Nobume kembali ke wajah normalnya. Bahkan ada senyum kecil terpasang di bibir gadis itu, "Jadi, makanan keberuntunganku hari ini ayam, ya? Cukup menarik."

Langkah Nobume terhenti ketika ia secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Shigeshige dan Soyo yang sedang duduk di teras sambil memperhatikan matahari terbit.

"Aku diajak oleh Kagura-_chan_ untuk bertemu di tempat tongkrongan kami biasanya. Apa _aniue-sama_ mau ikut? Mungkin sekalian jalan-jalan," ucap Soyo.

Mata Nobume pun langsung terfokus pada dua kakak beradik itu. Shigeshige tersenyum kecil, menyeduh tehnya, sembari memangku kedua tangannya yang sedang menggenggam cangkir teh. Kemudian lelaki itu menjawab, "Boleh juga."

Bibir Nobume tiba-tiba membentuk garis lurus. Gadis berwajah datar itu pun memilih untuk lebih mendekat lagi pada Shigeshige dan Soyo, "_Ano, sumimasen_. Apa Anda akan pergi ke kota?" tanya gadis itu penasaran, "apa saya boleh ikut?"

Entah Soyo maupun Shigeshige kompak menoleh ke arah Nobume. Keduanya terlihat kaget selama beberapa detik sebelum senyum kecil terpasang di masing-masing bibir mereka.

Dengan riang Soyo pun menjawab, "Tentu saja! Karena Nobume-_san _adalah malaikat penjagaku."

...

_Kagura_

"_Negima_?"

Kalimat itu terucap dari bibir Kagura, terdengar seperti gadis itu sedang kebingungan.

Gadis berambut oranye itu kini sedang berdiri terpaku sambil menatap layar ponselnya sendiri. Setelah Gintama memasuki masa hiatus—atau mungkin sudah selesai—sekarang Kagura memilih untuk berkelana bersama ayahnya, Umibozu. Alasannya tak lain karena Yorozuya juga telah dibubarkan oleh pendirinya.

Umibozu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati anaknya sedang terpaku di tempat sambil memperhatikan ponsel.

"Kagura, ada apa?" tanya Umibozu sambil bergerak untuk menghadap Kagura secara langsung.

Baru setelah itu Kagura beralih dari layar ponselnya untuk menatap Umibozu, "Papi, makanan keberuntunganku hari ini adalah _negima_. Aku tidak paham maksudnya," jelas gadis itu sambil memasang wajah bingung.

Umibozu menghela nafas sambil mendekati Kagura, "Masih melihat ramalan bintang lagi?" tanya lelaki itu seakan tidak habis pikir dengan perilaku Kagura, "bukannya sudah ku bilang untuk berhenti melakukannya?"

Kagura langsung memayunkan bibirnya, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah berjanji pada Gin-_chan_ dan yang lainnya," gadis itu kembali menatap layar ponsel, "di sini di jelaskan bahwa aku harus berjalan-jalan untuk bisa menenangkan diri," ia kembali menatap Umibozu ketika ayahnya itu berdiri di dekatnya, "bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke bumi sekalian mencari tahu apa itu _negima_."

Tangan Umibozu tersilang di depan dada, "Apa maksudmu? Kita harus bertemu dengan orang-orang brutal itu lagi?"

Ekspresi Kagura langsung berubah jadi bosan, "Papi. Ingat bahwa di Gintama dirimulah yang dikenal paling brutal dari karakter lainnya."

Umibozu tersentak kecil sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Siapa yang peduli?" ia terlihat kesal, "kenapa aku tidak diajak untuk ikut melakukan rutinitas melihat ramalan zodiak juga?"

Seakan sudah malas mendengar kalimat itu berkali-kali, Kagura terlihat semakin bosan lagi. Gadis itu pun memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku dan berjalan melewati ayahnya.

"Sudah ku duga, papi masih marah karena alasan itu," gumam Kagura lirih, "ya, apapun itu, aku akan pergi ke bumi sekarang. Lagipula, aku sudah ada janji dengan Soyo-_chan_ untuk bertemu di tempat tongkrongan kami."

Kaget dengan ucapan Kagura, Umibozu langsung berbalik dan menjerit dengan suara keras, "Tunggu dulu, jangan tinggal aku! Aku mau ikut!"

...

_Sakamoto Tatsuma_

Sesampainya di bumi, Sakamoto langsung mengajak Mutsu untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Tokyo. Mereka berdua... tentu saja, menuju Kabuki-_chou_ tempat kebanyakan karakter Gintama berada.

Meski sudah sampai di bumi, tapi Sakamoto terlihat masih galau. Sedaritadi ia berjalan beriringan dengan Mutsu sambil terus memperhatikan ponselnya sendiri.

Ketua dari Kaientai itu menghela nafas berat sembari memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana, "Bagaimana ini Mutsu, aku disuruh untuk berhemat oleh ramalan bintangku hari ini."

Gadis Yato yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya melirik Sakomoto sebentar, kemudian ia menatap depan lagi dengan tatapan datar, "Apa yang kau takutkan? Untuk keberuntungan keuangan, aku yang lebih unggul darimu hari ini. Jadi, percayakan semua transaksi keuangan padaku."

Lagi-lagi Sakamoto menghela nafas, seakan tidak puas mendengar jawaban dari Mutsu, "Aku sudah mengikuti petunjuk dari simbol keberuntunganku. Agar aku bisa rileks, aku disarankan untuk jalan-jalan."

Sakamoto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, "Dan aku memilih bumi. Sekarang aku sudah ada di sini, tapi aku masih belum merasa rileks sama sekali," lelaki itu terdengar kesal, "ada apa dengan ramalannya? Apa dia salah meramalkan keberutunganku?!"

Kali ini Mutsu yang menghela nafas. Gadis itu mengambil ponselnya sendiri dan mulai mengakses web ramalan bintang yang sudah ia akses sebelumnya. Kali ini, dia memilih zodiak scorpio—yang merupakan zodiak dari Sakamoto—dan melihat hasil ramalannya.

"Untuk menghindari sial, hiasi foto dan kliping orang yang Anda kagumi," ucap Mutsu sambil terus menatap layar ponsel, "bagaimana jika gunakan itu saja? Siapa tahu kau bisa tenang setelahnya."

Wajah Sakamoto berubah jadi cerah seketika. Senyum terukir lebar di bibirnya, "Ide bagus!" seru lelaki itu sambil merapat ke arah Mutsu, "bagaimana kalau kita datang ke _time_ _zone_ terlebih dahulu untuk foto? Aku akan menghiasi dan mengkliping fotomu, Mutsu."

Tanpa terganggu dengan kalimat ketuanya, Mutsu kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku dan berjalan lebih cepat dari Sakamoto, "Jangan harap. Aku ingin ke toserba," jelas Mutsu dengan nada sarkas.

"MUTSUUU!" seru Sakamoto terpaku di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan Mutsu yang mulai bergerak menjauh darinya.

...

_Hattori Zenzo_

"Yang benar saja, hanya 58 poin?"

Itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Zenzo ketika ia mengakses web ramalan dan melihat ramalan zodiaknya. Angka 58 terpampang jelas di layar ponsel ketua dari Oniwabanshu itu. Saat ini, pemuda itu sedang berada di atap rumah—berniat melihat pemandangan matahari terbit dari ketinggian.

Zenzo menggumam bingung tak lama kemudian. Ia garuk belakang kepalanya sendiri, "Bagaimana ini? Item keberuntunganku adalah bantal. Tapi, spot keberuntunganku adalah pusat perbelanjaan."

Mungkin, yang ada di pikiran Zenzo adalah bantal identik dengan kamar tidur dan itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pusat perbelanjaan. Jika kamar tidur itu tempat sepi, maka sudah jelas bahwa pusat perbelanjaan itu tempat yang sangat berisik.

"Lakukan permainan kartu untuk kenyamanan," ucap Zenzo terdengar makin bingung lagi, "jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Datang ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli bantal baru dan memainkan permainan kartu yang ada di sana?" ia mencoba untuk menganalisis sendiri arti dari ramalan bintangnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Zenzo melihat makanan keberuntungannya, "Burger ayam?" gumam Zenzo, hening sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "baiklah, sepertinya aku harus datang ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli bantal baru. Setelah membeli bantal, aku akan ke _time zone_ untuk bermain kartu. Kemudian, aku akan makan burger ayam di _food court_-nya."

Zenzo memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam sakunya sembari memperhatikan arah timur. Di saat yang bersamaan, matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya dan mulai bersinar menerangi bagian gelap bumi.

...

_Ketusno Ana/Ketsuno Crystel_

"Alami kejadian misterius?" gumam Crystel sembari tersenyum kecil, "sayangnya, aku selalu mengalami kejadian misterius setiap hari."

Benar, salah satu _onmyoji_ dari klan Ketsuno itu merupakan salah satu yang terkuat di klannya setelah Seimei, kakaknya sendiri. Beda halnya dengan Seimei, Crystel memilih untuk bekerja menjadi reporter cuaca beserta meramal zodiak yang akan tayang setiap pagi di Oedo tv. Perempuan itu benar-benar menyerahkan kewajiban klannya pada kakaknya.

Ya, meski pada dasarnya memang Seimei sudah mampu melindungi Tokyo meski harus berjuang sendiri.

Sebenarnya... website yang selama ini dikunjungi oleh karakter Gintama adalah website resmi milik Oedo tv yang menyediakan hasil ramalan versi tulisan yang tadinya dibacakan oleh Crystel secara _live_ di tv.

"Ketika pekerjaan yang Anda lakukan diakui, ada baiknya untuk meningkatkan tujuan berikutnya dan menemukan jalan baru," kali ini Crystel terlihat kaget, "wah, aku baru menyadarinya. Kira-kira apa yang harus ku lakukan ya?"

Namun, secepat ia terkejut, secepat itu pula ia kembali tersenyum dengan manis. Masih dengan ekspresi sama ia menyelipkan ponselnya ke dalam _kimono_ yang ia pakai sembari bicara, "_Maa ii ka_—sudahlah, bisa dipikirkan nanti."

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan ramalan yang ia ramalkan sendiri, Ketsuno Ana pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju lobi studio Oedo untuk melakukan siaran di luar ruangan.

...

Di salah satu persimpangan jalan distrik ketiga Kabuki-_chou_, Katsura, Gintoki dan Sarutobi terpaku di tempat ketika ketiga orang itu melihat sosok Shinpachi dan Otae yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Begitu juga dengan kakak-adik Shimura itu, mereka berdua pun berhenti melangkah dan membalas tatapan tiga orang di depannya.

"Gin-_san_, tidak ku sangka kau sudah bangun sepagi ini," Shinpachi lah yang berhasil memecahkan keheningan antara lima orang itu.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Gintoki langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tidak, aku belum tidur. Semalaman ini aku berada di tempat pachinko," jelasnya bicara dengan nada datar.

Otae tersentak kecil, kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi kaku, "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat, Gin-_san_? Kalau sudah semalaman di luar rumah, kenapa kau berada di sini sekarang? Rumahmu kan ada di distrik pertama."

Kali ini Katsura yang bereaksi, "Tadinya Gintoki sudah berada di distrik pertama. Hanya saja, ketika melihat aku, dia mengajakku untuk minum."

"Pagi-pagi begini?!" seru Shinpachi marah.

Seakan tidak peduli lagi dengan masalah itu, mata Otae kini fokus memperhatikan Sarutobi yang sedang menggandeng lengan Gintoki dengan erat, "Lalu, kenapa ada Sarutobi-_san_ di sini?"

Senyum penuh kemenangan segera terpasang di bibir Sarutobi. Gadis itu pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gintoki, "Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Semalam ini aku telah menemani Gin-_san_..."

"Jangan bercanda!" potong Gintoki berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sarutobi, "lagipula, kenapa sedaritadi kau menempel padaku? Menjijikkan, tahu?"

Sarutobi makin merangsek ke arah Gintoki, "Ah, tidak perlu malu begitu. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan meni..."

"Jangan berbuat mesum di tempat umum saat pagi-pagi begini!" seru Kagura sambil menendang Gintoki serta Sarutobi. Kedua orang itu pun tersungkur bersama.

"Kau tidak berguna, Gintoki," suara Takasugi menyahuti, "jadi, setelah pensiun dari Gintama sekarang kau memutuskan untuk langsung menikah?"

"Eh, kebetulan sekali... Otae-_san_, lama tidak jumpa," dari arah depan Otae, datanglah Kondo yang sedang berlari mendekatinya sambil merentangkan tangan berniat untuk memeluk gadis itu.

"Jangan berbuat mesum di tempat umum saat pagi-pagi begini!" seru Otae sambil menendang Kondo ke dinding salah satu toko yang ada di distrik ketiga Kabuki-_chou_.

Dari arah belakang Katsura—arah yang sama datangnya Kondo tadi—tampak dua sosok yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kerumunan orang-orang itu. Dua orang yang dimaksud tak lain adalah Hijikata dan Sougo.

"Hijikata-_san_? Okita-_san_?" panggil Shinpachi dengan nada bingung ketika dua orang itu berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Katsura berdiri.

Baik Hijikata maupun Sougo kompak memperhatikan orang-orang di hadapannya.

"Apa kalian akan mengadakan reuni tanpa mengundang kami?" tanya Hijikata, pandangannya kini tertuju pada Gintoki yang mulai bangkit setelah tersungkur di jalan.

"Siapa bilang?!" seru Gintoki tidak terima, ia pun berusaha untuk berdiri, "orang-orang brutal ini yang datang menghampiriku."

Belum sempat Hijikata menanggapi, tiba-tiba saja ada suara gadis yang bicara dengan nada ceria, "Kagura_-chan_, _minna_! Wah, semuanya berkumpul di sini!"

Shigeshige dan Soyo muncul dari arah belakang Shinpachi dan Otae. Di belakang kakak-adik itu terliha Nobume yang sedang menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi datar. Namun, gadis itu tetap diam dan tidak memberi tanggapan.

"Apa kita akan mengadakan reuni?" tanya Shigeshige.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu kompak memperhatikan Shigeshige, "Eh? Bukannya Sho-_chan_ sudah meninggal, ya?"

Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh hampir semua orang yang berkumpul di salah satu perempatan blok tiga Kabuki-_chou_ kecuali mantan anggota Kiheitai. Tentunya, orang yang dibicarakan, adiknya dan Nobume hanya bungkam.

Mendengar kalimat kompak itu, Shigeshige bereaksi dengan mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Kemudian dia baru bicara, "Tentu saja itu hanya terjadi di film," jelas Shigeshige dengan wajah panik, meski demikian ia memaksa untuk tersenyum, "jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang menakutkan seperti itu."

Selama beberapa detik orang-orang terlihat bengong. Namun, cepat-cepat mereka berusaha menyadarkan diri sembari memasang ekspresi senormal mungkin.

"_Ano..._"

Di saat orang-orang masih diam, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang lain yang bersumber dari arah belakang kakak-adik Tokugawa dan Nobume berada. Sontak, semua orang langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sosok Crystel.

Ketika orang-orang menjadikannya pusat perhatian, Crystel tersenyum manis sembari menyapa mereka, "_Mina-san_, _ohayou gozaimasu_. Selamat datang di acara jalan-jalan pagi bersama Oedo tv," jelas Crystel mulai berperan sebagai presenter acara tv.

"Di pagi hari yang dingin ini, kebetulan Oedo tv memilih Kabuki-_chou_ untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat tujuan untuk acara kami dan kebetulan juga kami bertemu dengan kalian," tambah Crystel tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari orang-orang di hadapannya, "jadi, jika tidak keberatan, bagaimana jika kita berkumpul di satu tempat untuk membicarakan tujuan kalian masing-masing keluar dari rumah pagi-pagi begini?"

Orang-orang pun mulai bertukar pandang dalam diam. Mulanya mereka terlihat kikuk dan bingung. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka menggumam kompak, menyetujui permintaan yang diajukan oleh Crystel.

"Tidak masalah, bagaimana jika kita sekalian reuni dan membicarakan ramalan keberuntungan kita hari ini?" tanya Gintoki memberi saran, ia segera menatap Sarutoba, "hei ninja wanita. Karena di sini kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa berlari dengan cepat, undanglah orang-orang yang belum datang ke tempat ini."

Sarutobi yang saat itu masih duduk di jalan langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat formal pada Gintoki, "Siap komandan!" serunya bersemangat, ia turunkan tangannya dan tersenyum miring, "lagipula, ku lihat zodiak Zenzo berada di posisi paling rendah sendiri. Ah!" tiba-tiba saja suaranya meninggi, "bagaimana jika agenda reuni kita dihibur dengan menantang orang yang zodiaknya paling sial untuk melakukan semua yang tertulis di dalam ramalan miliknya? Supaya menghindari kesialan bukannya lebih baik mengikuti apa kata ramalan, ya?"

Mendengar itu, sebagian besar orang terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Kemudian, dengan kompak mereka menyetujui hal itu. Setelahnya, Sarutobi langsung berlari dan menjalankan tugas untuk memanggil orang-orang yang belum berkumpul.

"_Ano ne_, bagaimana dengan _atashi no baka aniki_—kakakku yang bodoh—dan wakil kaptennya?" tanya Kagura sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya.

"Eee~ _doushita, atashi no imouto yo_—ada apa, adik kecilku? Kau merindukan kakakmu?"

Yang bicara tidak lain adalah Kamui. Kakak laki-laki Kagura itu kini sedang tersenyum—khas dirinya yang biasa—sembari melambai ketika orang-orang menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Di samping Kamui ada Abuto lengkap dengan kalung pita berbandul kelinci yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali. Sou-_chan_, aku datang mengunjungimu," kali ini muncullah Mitsuba lengkap dengan bingkisan yang ia bawa, wanita kalem itu pun menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung, "eh? Ada apa ini? Semuanya sedang berkumpul di satu tempat?"

Namun, tidak ada yang memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Mitsuba. Bahkan adiknya sendiri, Sougo, pun terlihat masih bingung dengan kedatangan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba.

"Nah, karena semua sudah berkumpul, sambil menunggu Sacchan-_san_ kembali bersama yang lainnya, bagaimana jika kita masuk ke dalam salah satu kedai?" tanya Shinpachi memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, semuanya mengangguk dan menyetujui usulan Shinpachi.

"Lagipula di luar dingin sekali," tambah Sougo sebelum pada akhirnya orang-orang mulai bergerak untuk mencari kedai yang cukup besar untuk bisa menampung mereka semua.

Tak lama setelah mereka mulai bergerak, tiba-tiba saja Gintoki berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Kagura. Lebih tepatnya ia memperhatikan orang yang ada di samping Kagura.

"Hei, kenapa ada _ossan_ di sini? Bukannya dia tidak termasuk dalam daftar kita, ya?" tanya Gintoki dan membuat orang-orang kompak menjadikan Umibozu sebagai pusat perhatian.

Umibozu mengarahkan ujung payung yang ia bawa ke arah Gintoki, "Diam kau, rambut keriting!" seru paman itu sembari menembak Gintoki dengan payungnya.

Suara ledakan segera menggema di area Kabuki-_chou_, kepulan asap membumbung tinggi membuat langit bulan november yang kelabu terlihat makin kelabu lagi.

**~ Owari ~**

**Sungguh perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Tidak saya sangka bakal sepanjang ini, padahal saya sudah berusaha untuk menyingkatnya. Well, saya berharap orang-orang tidak bosan dengan ceritanya... karena terlalu panjang dan mungkin agak monoton karena ada beberapa orang yang memiliki zodiak sama. Ini hanya sebuah cerita dengan genre slice of life, jadi intinya saya hanya ingin menjelaskan tentang kehidupan para karakter Gintama ketika anime tersebut hiatus... atau mungkin sudah tamat dan diputuskan untuk tidak tayang di tv. Cukup sekian dari saya. This is just for fun! Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk memberi tanggapan tentang cerita saya yang satu ini! Ditunggu reviewnya ya!**


End file.
